


Golden Brown

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grey-Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Understanding people in Fitton.





	Golden Brown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/gifts).



He never told anyone, and honestly, what would even be the point? He was tired of people assuming it was either a medical condition, or simply a case of him posing as some sort of special snowflake. The last thing he needed was just another patronising sod like Simon, lecturing him on what a ‘real man’ was supposed to be like, or someone taking it upon themselves to set him up with their boring friends, like Caitlyn invariably tried to do at every family reunion.

Let Douglas tease him all he wanted about his terrible luck when it came to playing the dating game. Truth be told, he would rather have his colleagues and friends believe he was just plain atrocious at chatting up potential partners, than let them know how most of the time he wasn’t even interested.

He’d spent ages thinking he was somehow broken and defective; for the better part of his life, he’d merely assumed he was just as rubbish at being straight – or gay, or whatever – as he was at learning to fly, no matter how much he wanted either of those things to happen. Now he knew there was a word for it, and while that was a relief when it came to validating his own identity, it didn’t change the way people reacted when he accidentally let it slip that he wasn’t attracted to any gender, with only a few exceptions that were so rare they could easily be discounted.

Or at least, they could have been, if one of those exceptions wasn’t someone he spent so much time with, and probably one of the best friends he’d ever had. He wasn’t entirely sure how or when it had started creeping up on him; the one thing he knew was that one day he had caught himself staring at the young man’s broad shoulders, his warm brown eyes and his generous smile, and realised that he – wanted to.

He hadn’t told Arthur, obviously; as far as he knew, his friend was straight, and even if he wasn’t, Martin was just as painfully inexperienced when it came to relationships as everyone around him seemed to assume. Better not to cause any unwarranted awkwardness between the two of them, and let Arthur have a little fun with those pony girls of his, no matter that Martin was hardly able to tell them all apart.

Even when Arthur had invited him over for a takeaway and movie marathon, he’d merely assumed it was something friends did, and had therefore accepted without reading too much into it. He could honestly say he hadn’t meant to spend the better part of the evening contemplating Arthur’s dimples, or the way his soft hair curled at the nape of his neck.

He wanted to kiss him so badly – run his fingers through his hair, sneak them between the buttons of his shirt. This wouldn’t do at all, he sternly reminded himself, trying to focus on whatever was playing on the screen. The two leads were currently engaged in what looked like a really thorough making out session, which did nothing to help with his current predicament.

He let out a frustrated little sigh, shifted a bit to find a more comfortable position against the cushions. Arthur was lying sprawled across the sofa in a way that made it quite hard for Martin not to come into contact with any part of his body, and for the first time that evening, he started wondering if he shouldn’t have come at all.

“Skip?” Arthur murmured at length, pushing himself up on one elbow. “Are you all right? We can switch to a different movie if you don’t like this one.”

Martin shook his head, desperately trying to ignore the warmth seeping through his clothes where Arthur’s leg was now resting against his side. “No, it’s fine. I like this one. Sorry.”

Arthur still reached for the remote, paused the film before sitting up properly and looking him straight in the eyes. “You can tell me if you’re not enjoying yourself, Skip. I’m not going to get offended, or anything.”

“I,” he started, only to immediately trail off. Why did he have to be attracted to his best friend, of all people? Why couldn’t he just sleep with random guys, like everyone else did, then forget about it?

He was so busy cursing his luck that he hardly noticed how Arthur had suddenly shifted closer; the young man’s expression had changed too, in a way that Martin found quite difficult to read, even more so as he was getting distracted by the gold flecks in his irises.

“Oh,” Arthur breathed softly, his tone somewhere between surprised and delighted. Then his lips were on Martin’s, and he thought he could die with just how good it felt.

“Hmm, brilliant,” Arthur smiled against his lips, his palm resting lightly on Martin’s shoulder. Martin grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
